only_war_krefeldfandomcom-20200214-history
Die Geschichte bisher
Prolog 1: Es war ein langer Kampf, aber endlich habt ihr es geschafft. Zwei harte Jahre, mit Drill-Sergeants, die selbst die meisten Bosse eurer Makropolengangs wie verweinerlichte Eldar aussehen ließen, und körperliche Qualen, welche euch am liebsten wieder zu euren Knochenjobs, in den Gießereien und Fabriken, in der Lower Hive hätten zurückkehren lassen. Doch jetzt -jetzt endlich- war der Moment gekommen. Mit zehntausend Anderen eures neu ausgehobenen Regiments wartet ihr auf eine der vielen Prozessionen der Tech-Priests, welche feierlich eure Reihen entlangschreiten. In ihrem Geleit befinden sich die Servitorkolonnen, die zwischen dichten Weihrauchschwaden eure Helme entgegen nehmen und den weißen Streifen des Rekruten abfeilen. Endlich seid ihr vollwertige Guardsmen und -noch viel wichtiger- endlich werdet ihr diese Imperator-verfluchte Scheißstadt verlassen, in der nur die gleiche eintönige, zermürbende Arbeit und ein frühes Martyrium in den Arbeitskolonnen auf euch gewartet hätte. Über dem unnatürlichen Nebel der Weihrauchschwenker flackern die Beleuchtungen und dimmen schließlich auf ein schwummriges Halbdunkel ab. Nach kurzer Pause erscheint an der Kavernenwand vor euch die riesige Holoprojektion eures Regimentschefs, Count Rupert of Whitelake-Tower. "Tally ho, meine lieben Jungs!", dröhnt der aristokrstische Dialekt des Spirer's aus den Lautsprechern. "Es erfüllt mein Herz mit Stolz, so viele feinen jungen Kerls zu sehen, welche primm und propper ihren Mann stehen und sich der Sache des Imperators höchstselbst verschreiben!" -"Gepriesen sei Sein Name", brummelt es aus tausenden Mündern durch die Halle.- "Und doch! -UND DOCH!- kann dieser Tag nicht würdig zelebriert werden! Am gestrigen Abend schon, erreichte uns die Nachricht, dass Häresie und Verrat an unseren Grenzen schwären. Einem Flächenbrand gleich lösen sich immer mehr Welten, der Peripherie des Calixis-Sektors, vom Licht des Imperators ab! Getrieben von Duke Severan, verflucht sei sein Name, begehren sie in OFFENER REBELLION gegen die rechtmäßige Herrschaft des Imperiums aus!", Ruperts Stimme war nun beinahe zu einem wütenden Schreien verkommen, die Gesten seines 200 Meter hohen Holo-Bildes vor Wut fahrig und zitternd. "Doch nicht mit uns! Wir werden diesem treulosen Lumpenpack zeigen, was es heißt sich mit dem Imperium und damit mit uns, der 133ten Khalaxanischen Infanterie, an zu legen! Wir werden diesen Schurken stellen und in seinem eigenen Palast füsilieren! FÜR DEN IMPERATOR!" Unter dem bestätigenden Gebrüll der Soldaten um euch herum erscheint es euch, als ob die uralten Statuen der Regenten Khalax Secundas erzitterten. Doch ihr seid es, die zittern -vor Adrenalin-. Die Mobilisierung beginnt, der Feind ist ausgemacht. Prolog 2: Verflogen war alles Adrenalin, Alltag setzte wieder ein und mit dem Alltag die schlechten Angewohnheiten. Zugegeben, es war ein merkwürdiger Alltag, in den riesigen Hallen, in welchen euer Regiment und zwölf weitere untergebracht waren. Zeltstädte wuchsen auf ihren metallenen Böden, errichtet zwischen eingemotteten Panzern und Walkern, ihre hohen Gewölbe inzwischen rußgeschwärzt durch die vielen Feuerstellen. Niemand hatte euch gesagt, wie lange die Warpreise durch den Calixis-Sektor dauern würde, aber es waren inzwischen über drei Monate, und schon lange nagte die Langeweile an der Disziplin. Niemand interessierte sich für das, was die zusammengepferchten Soldaten taten, solange die Trainingszeiten eingehalten wurden. Und so kam es dann auch, das sich eure Freizeit, abseits der Blicke kritischer Offiziere -oder gar Kommissare-, immer weiter von den Idealen im "Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer" entfernte. Wer in der Lower Hive aufwuchs, der wusste wie man Kartenspiele gewann... wenn auch nicht immer fair. Und wer Kartenspiele gewann, hatte Lho-Sticks. Und Lho-Sticks waren so gut wie Geld auf einem Schiff voller Soldaten. In eurem ganzen Leben hattet ihr noch nie solchen Luxus erlebt, ihr rauchtet Lho-Sticks im Übermaß, schaftet es euch an echtem -nicht dem schäbigen synthetisierten- Fleisch zu überfressen, sofft billigen Amasec flaschenweise des Abends und mit ein paar "interessanten, zufällig gefundenen Kleinigkeiten" im Angebot überzeugtet ihr sogar den Quartermaster des Regiments, euch einen Satz gute Stiefel und andere Annehmlichkeiten zu sichern. Dass ihr zunehmend "Rupert's Raiders" von den weniger glücklichen Regimentern genannt wurdet, störte euch kaum. Diesen Neidern fehlte es an Entrepreneurs-Geist. Aber wie alles, so musste auch dieses goldene Zeitalter für das 133te einmal ein Ende nehmen. Die Hallen zittern, als das riesige Schiff in den Realraum zurückfällt und kurz schmeckt die Realität nach der Farbe gelb. "Wenigsten hören jetzt die merkwürdigen Träume auf.", hört ihr manche Kameraden murmeln. Sie machen einen sichtbar erleichterten Eindruck. Ihr hingegen denkt schon jetzt kummervoll an die "gute, alte Zeit an Bord" zurück, als die ersten Befehle durch die Lautsprecher brüllen und die Offiziere und Kommissare in die Halle treten. Die Landung auf dem Capitol-Planeten des selbsternannten Severan Dominate steht kurz bevor. Mission 1, Teil 1: Langsam, unter Führung der Offiziere und NCOs eures Regiments, bilden sich Trupps aus der chaotischen Menge der Soldaten an Bord des Raumschiffes. Aus Trupps werden Züge, dann Kompanien und letztendlich ganze Regimenter, fein säuberlich zum Abmarsch bereitgestellt, wie auf einem Schachbrett. Im Donner des Gleichschritts tausender Soldaten, marschieren die Regimenter eurer Heimatwelt in die kilometerhohen und -langen Hauptkorridore, sich der Peozession dutzender anderer Regimenter anschließend. Euer Ziel: die Landungsbuchten des Schiffs, wo eure Fähren auf euch warten, bereit den menschgewordenen Zorn des Imperators in das Herzen des Severan Dominate zu tragen. In Bucht XV endet euer Teil des Marsches schließlich. In der stählernen Kaverne lässt euch euer Kompaniechef, Hauptmann Horn, versehentlich in Habachtstellung stehen und schließt sich dem Regimentsbriefing an. Angespannt und irritiert vom Strammstehen brechen die ersten Spötteleien zwischen Bucky, dem rassistischen Redneck eures Zuges, und anderen Squadmitgliedern aus. Wie zu erwarten, trifft der Großteil des Spottes euren Ratling-Sniper Proudfoot, aber auch andere eurer Kameraden bleiben nicht verschont, sehr zum Missfallen eurer Flamer-Spezialistin Ruby, welche euch die Einigkeit des Imperiums predigt, ihre Ecclesiarchy-Ikone umklammernd. Pflichtbewusst von Corporal "Stickler" verpetzt, werdet ihr kurzerhand von Sergeant Wolffe mit Liegestützen diszipliniert, während derer er euch noch einmal die Grundpfeiler eurer Ausbildung einhämmert, da ihr "euch ja nicht wie Guardsmen zu benehmen wisst". Euer Auffrischungskurs wird jäh beendet, als ein aristokratischer Leutnant den Techpriest Enginseer vorstellt, welcher euch zugeteilt wurde. Bravo Company des 133rd erhielt den Befehl, die Flanken des Feindes, welche die erste Welle etabliert hatte, zu umgehen und die, den Squads zugeteilten Enginseer am Platz des Friedens des Imperators zu den Kontrollbunkern der Luftverteidigung zu eskortieren. Dort sind die Nord-Westlichen Luftverteidigungsanlagen zu deaktivieren um eine Landung der Bunker-Prefabs des Brückenkopfes zu ermöglichen. Wenig begeistert nehmt ihr den Blechbuben in euren Squad auf, ein Gefühl das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Mit erhaltenem Marschbefehl besteigt ihr eueren Transporter, einen kleinen, wendigen Arvus Lighter. Immerhin keines der langsam fliegenden Massengräber der Devourer Class, welche einen Großteil der zweiten Welle ausmachen. Während des Fluges informiert euch Sarge über die aktuelle Lage auf dem Planeten anhand einer mühsam beschafften Kartenabschrift und ihr geht eure Möglichkeiten zum Vorstoß auf den Bunker durch. Alle Squadmitglieder lauschen aufmerksam, mit Ausnahme von Bucky und Belian Proudfoot, welche sich anscheinend um eine Stange Lho-Sticks zanken. Das ist der letzte Moment, in dem alles nach Plan verläuft. Denn noch während ihr die Wracks eines Raumgefechts passiert, in welchem überraschender Weise Orks teilgenommen hatten, schraubt euer Enginseer an einer Kabelbuchse herum und, nach einem Anfall von Brillianz, programmiert er "sicherere" Lande-Koordinaten in den Schiffskogitator ein. Durch furchteinflößendes Abwehrfeuer hindurch, welches euren Transporter an einer unkritischen Stelle durchschlägt und zwei eurer Kameraden zu grotesken Fleischklumpen verformt, hält euer Schiff auf die befohlene Landungszone zu, all der Weil Bucky vor Furcht zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt. Kurz vor der Landung heulen die Maschinen eures Transporters noch einmal auf und das Schiff geht in einen abrupten Parabol-Flug auf die neu einprogrammierten Koordinaten. Auf dem Höhepunkt des Fluges ist der Innenraum des Transporters ein Gewirr aus umherfliegender Ausrüstung, Trümmern, Fleischbrocken eurer toten Kameraden und Kotze. Für euch nicht zu bemerken, sieht es im Cockpit ungleich schlimmer aus, denn als sich zwei Navypiloten ihres bevorstehenden Todes durch den Aufprall bewusst werden, gesellen sich dort noch andere Ausscheidungen hinzu. Die anschließende Wasserung auf dem Fluss Rhombus, welche das Cockpit zerdrückt, verläuft relativ reibungslos. -So reibungslos ein tödlicher, kreischender Aufprall auf unbekanntem Terrain eben verlaufen kann.- Euer Medic Lester rettet den erstarrten Bucky mit einer Dosis Adrenalin vor dem unrühmlichen ersaufen und findet sogar noch die Zeit, das herumliegende Gepäck auf zu sammeln und zu verteilen. Durch die abgesprengte Frontluke verlasst ihr das traurig absinkenden Wrack eures Landers und findet euch abseits aller Kampfhandlung wieder. Umgeben von verwilderten Weingärten und trockenem Lehmboden erfasst Proudfoot bald die Lage und ihr macht euch Richtung Bunker auf den Weg, euch wundernd warum dieser öd wirkende Flecken jemals als Gartenwelt klassifiziert wurde. Sarge funkt beim nächsten Stopp zum HQ und erhält Nachricht, dass euer Trupp vorerst als KIA abgeschrieben wurde. Ein paar meuterische Gedanken über Freiheit später, gewinnen kühlere Köpfe die Oberhand und die Mission wird fortgesetzt. Doch so einfach konnte es natürlich nicht sein. Schon bald erspäht euer Ratling Bewegung im Westen, nahe der Festung die dieserorts als Brücke über den Rhombus durchgeht. Wolffe bestätigt den Verdacht: Orks, und zwar Massen. Geführt von einem Stampfa-Titanen bereiten sie einen Angriff der Brückenfestung vor. Keine Feral Orks, wie das Briefing behauptete, also... und auch kein direktes Durchkommen nach Westen. Ein weiteres Mal den Fluss durchschwimmend setzt ihr euch Richtung Süden in Bewegung, um die Kämpfe an der Brücke weiträumig zu umgehen. Auf der anderen Seite des Flusses erwarten euch langgezogene Hügelketten mit deutlich angenehmerer Vegetation. Schilfgrass, welches es eurem Ratling erlaubt ungesehen voraus zu kundschaften. Hinter der Hügelkette befindet sich eine Abzweigung des Imperialen Highways, welcher über die Brücke führt, und an die Abzweigung genestelt, ein Treibstoffdepot mit Betankungsanlage, von hunderten Zivilisten bemannt und leicht bewacht. Zu leicht vielleicht? Dieser Gedanke quert nicht euren Geist, statt dessen erfreut ihr euch an der Möglichkeit endlich dem Severan Dominate in den Arsch treten zu können. Schnell ist ein Schlachtplan geschmiedet, Corporal Stickler, der alte Paragraphenreiter, führt eine Ablenkung gegen die östliche Seite des Depots, unterstützt von PFC Eddy, PFC Clara und Heavy Gunner "Gigi", einer Patriotistin, welche nur Bucky nachsteht in ihrer Gun-Ho-Mentalität. Der Rest des Squads führt die Sabotagemission gegen den nordwestlichen Teil der Basis, öffnet den Zaun und sprengt die Promethiumsilos. So weit der Plan. Und während alle noch auf das "Go!" warten, fängt euer Ratlingsniper fröhlich an Wachen tot zu schießen... und zwar mit solcher Effizienz, das eine Wache vor Schreck tot umfällt, als der Kopf seines Kameraden sich in Brei verwandelt. Hektik bricht aus, das Sabotageteam rennt eilig zum Zaun und Corporal Stickler, überfordert mit der Situation, ordnet eine marschierende Füsilade an, welche ihn ein Bein und PFC Clara das Leben kosten. Zu allem Überfluss wird einer der zwei in Betankung befindlichen Leman Russ reaktiviert und verpasst Bucky nur knapp mit seinem Geschütz. Eingeengt auf dem unordentlichen Parkplatz und die Silos nicht unter Feuer nehmen wollend ist der Kampfpanzer jedoch größtenteils zur Untätigkeit verdammt, von ein wenig Boltersperrfeuer mal abgesehen. Kurze Zeit später trifft der Enginseer mit den Breaching Charges bei Bucky ein und vermint ein Promethiumsilo mit Zeitzünder, worauf sich das Sabotageteam zurückzieht, von Ruby abgesehen, welche das Ablenkungsteam vor der bevorstehenden Explosion zu warnen versucht. Heroisch wird sie in ihrem Versuch von Bucky unterbunden, welcher sie, um sie vor dem Sperrfeuer des Leman Russ zu retten, im Feuerbereich des Panzers zu Boden reißt. Gut, dass die Panzerbesatzung anscheinend unaufmerksamer war als Bucky selbst, denn beide Trooper überleben. Sodann übernimmt Bucky Ruby's Aufgabe und warnt das Ablenkungsteam... nicht jedoch den Ratlingsniper, dessen Überlebensinstinkte ihn eh vom Depot-Perimeter zurückwichen ließen. Der Rassist machte seinem Ruf alle Ehre. PFC Eddy aus seiner Schockstarre am Boden lösend und den einbeinigen Corporal Stickler zu Gigi's Feuerstellung schleppend, erlebt Bucky die Explosion fast aus nächster Nähe. Ein beeindruckendes, Zivilisten-verbrennendes Spektakel, dass den halbem Komplex und einen Leman Russ zerreißt, welcher wild durch die durchs Tor fliehenden Zivilisten schlingert. Im anschließenden Flächenbrand vergehen dutzende Zivilisten mehr und ebenso der aktive Kampfpanzer des vorangegangenen Gefechts. In der folgenden, Rauch und Geschrei gefüllten, Ruhepause, sammelt sich der Squad und Lester verarztet die Verletzten des Kampfes. Sarge's zerknirschter Befehl, sich um den einbeinigen Stickler zu "kümmern", wird von unseren anwesenden Helden narürlich sofort als Todesurteil interpretiert. Stickler mochte eh niemand und jetzt war er reiner Balast. So vergeht ein hysterischer, todesverängstigter Corporal im krudesten und absurd längsten Mord in der Geschichte der Imperial Guard. Während Lester und der Enginseer kaltherzig zuschauen, und der Ratling sich angewidert abwendet, geht Bucky mit seinem Messer zu werke, wie der unbegabteste Fleischerlehrling der Galaxis. Erst sehr spät im Gefecht, hatte der Ratling eine der Wachen sein Funkgerät nutzen sehen und es prompt niemandem mitgeteilt -er hatte das Problem schließlich mit einem unmöglichen Schuss über Bande gelöst!- und so achtete der Squad auch nicht auf die aufziehenden Staubwolken am Horizont und das Dröhnen von Ketten auf Ferroasphalt. Category:Story